Le Maître des Songes
by Satai Nad
Summary: WIP. Une blague anodine de Peeves fait de Rogue un voyeur malgré lui et déclenche une série d'événements impensables... MAJ chap 8 le 19.03.06 !
1. Magie primitive

**LE MAITRE DES SONGES**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'immense J.K Rowling. Cette histoire n'existe que dans un but ludique.

Chapitre 1 : Magie primitive

Il devait être onze heures ce soir-là. Rogue faisait le guet, caché derrière son bureau. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que, chaque matin avant l'arrivée des étudiants, il retrouvait sa classe sens dessus-dessous. D'un naturel paranoïaque, Rogue en était venu à soupçonner certains élèves de vouloir saboter ses cours. Et en particulier, un certain Harry Potter et un certain Ron Weasley. Deux semaines auparavant, il les avait surpris en train d'arpenter les couloirs une nuit et les avait durement punis en leur enlevant des points et en leur collant des corvées dignes d'elfes de maison.

Le Maître des Potions patientait donc en imaginant la punition qu'il allait infliger aux deux garçons et en s'en délectant d'avance. Combien fallait-il enlever de points aux deux Gryffondors pour faire passer les Serpentards en tête de la Coupe des Maisons ? Il faisait un rapide calcul dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit soudain des chaises qui se renversaient et des flacons qui se brisaient au sol. Il se releva et vit des livres qui volaient à travers la pièce, puis il entendit un rire reconnaissable entre milles… Peeves ! C'était Peeves qui faisait des siennes. Furieux, Rogue sortit de sa cachette et fit peur au facétieux fantôme qui prit la fuite aussitôt à travers le mur. Rogue décida de le poursuivre pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Peeves continua à s'enfuir, en se moquant du "Corbeau des cachots".

La poursuite dura une dizaine de minutes. Peeves disparaissait derrière le moindre mur en riant mais Rogue connaissait bien les passages secrets de Poudlard. Il parvenait toujours à rattraper le fantôme récalcitrant. Il connaissait surtout un moyen de se débarrasser de lui pendant quelques temps.

Alors qu'il s'orientait, Rogue s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il n'était pas sensé se trouver là, mais en tant que professeur, il pouvait aller n'importe où. Il continua à suivre Peeves qui croyait qu'il avait fini par semer le terrible professeur.

Tranquille comme Baptiste, Peeves entra en sifflotant dans une salle et Rogue le suivit silencieusement. Le fantôme s'aperçut de la présence de l'humain trop tard. Le professeur parvint à projeter sur le fantôme un aérosol verdâtre. Avec un hurlement, Peeves parvint à s'échapper et disparut au travers du mur, en direction d'une autre tour. A travers la fenêtre, Rogue le regarda partir en sachant que la substance n'allait pas tarder à faire effet. Quelques secondes plus tard, Peeves hurla : il ne parvenait plus à passer au travers des murs !

Avec un sourire à glacer un mort, Rogue regarda enfin autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle avec un vaste bassin au centre, où pouvaient tenir aisément cinq personnes. L'eau calme reflétait la lumière argentée de la lune et renvoyait sa lueur blafarde à travers la pièce. Des miroirs dorés sur les murs blanchis à la chaux renvoyaient à l'infini l'image de l'homme qui examinait l'endroit. Dans un coin se trouvait un paravent oriental délicatement peint. Des bancs confortables recouverts de coussins accueillants étaient disposés autour d'une cheminée. Sur une étagère, des serviettes et des peignoirs immaculés attendaient d'être utilisés. Il y avait des patères et un petit vestiaire pour déposer ses affaires. La salle de détente des filles de Gryffondor était en fait un spa avec tout le confort !

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans la pénombre, il fit le tour de cette salle qui sentait légèrement l'eucalyptus et l'orange amer. Existait-il une pièce pareille dans la Tour des Serpentards ? Il en doutait. L'idée de profiter des installations l'effleura mais il la repoussa. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cet endroit, à cette heure de la nuit.

Tout à coup, il entendit un déclic en provenance de la porte. Malheur ! Il avait laissé ouvert ! Heureusement, la personne en voulant ouvrir, ferma en fait la porte ! Rogue en profita pour se réfugier derrière le paravent. Il était grand temps. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et la voix d'une jeune fille s'éleva doucement dans le silence :

« Lumos. »

Tout s'éclaira brutalement et Rogue cligna des yeux en se maudissant.

Hasardant un regard au travers des battants du paravent, il tenta de savoir ce que la jeune fille avait l'intention de faire. Il ne la distinguait pas de dos. Il ne voyait qu'une masse de cheveux. Elle s'affaira dans un coin puis se tourna vers la cheminée. Un feu crépita soudain joyeusement et la pièce se remplit immédiatement de chaleur. Rogue se détourna en maugréant dans sa barbe. Avisant une chaise, il s'assit et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'allait pas surgir à l'improviste et effrayer cette fille. Comment expliquerait-il sa présence en cet endroit ?

_Maudit Peeves ! Je vais lui faire payer cher ses facéties,_ pensa le Maître des Potions.

La jeune fille commença à fredonner. Avec un soupir, Rogue ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les effets d'un élixir récemment découvert. Le professeur de potions n'était pas une personne réputée pour sa patience, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à faire chaud dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit de légers clapotis et sa curiosité l'emporta.

_Que fait-elle, bon sang ?_

Il hasarda un nouveau regard à travers les fentes du paravent et se figea. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant l'apparition d'une Nymphe entièrement nue aux formes provocantes et accomplies. Ces deux seins gorgés de vie, ce ventre parfait, ce petit triangle couronnant deux cuisses longues et fines, cette peau à la texture de pêche sous l'éclairage du feu, cette sensualité qui se dégageait de sa démarche souple alors qu'elle entrait lentement dans l'eau… Rogue ne put détacher son regard de cette vision enchanteresse et voulut savoir qui était cette créature qui venait de capturer toute son attention… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage et s'agrandirent…

Hermione Granger ! Rogue eut un geste de recul, comme si elle s'était aperçu de sa présence. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et une émotion indescriptible le submergeait. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il était train de se rincer l'œil sur une élève et pas n'importe laquelle : la Mademoiselle je sais tout de l'école, une Gryffondor et la meilleure amie de Potter ! Pire, il avait une érection mémorable alors que quand bien même, il culpabilisait pour son comportement inacceptable! Tempête sous un crâne ! Les pensées s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre.

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'elle, Hermione Granger continuait à chantonner dans son bassin tout en faisant ses ablutions. L'adolescente était devenue sans s'en apercevoir une jeune femme adulte. Toujours fidèle à ses principes, elle faisait passer le travail avant tout et se préoccupait peu des regards admiratifs que lui jetaient à la dérobée ses camarades masculins. Avec son côté pragmatique, elle considérait qu'elle avait grandi et changé mais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Les garçons n'étaient pas une priorité pour elle. Sa solide amitié avec Harry et Ron lui apportait tous les jours la preuve qu'en général, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment mûrs pour s'engager et qu'ils ne comprenaient rien aux femmes. L'affection réelle qui unissait les trois "As de Gryffondor" lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Mais était-ce une raison valable pour ignorer ses besoins ? Pour être bien dans sa peau, Hermione avait compris depuis ses quatorze ans qu'elle devait s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Si certaines pulsions la submergeaient, alors elle choisissait de les satisfaire. C'est pourquoi elle se ménageait régulièrement quelques moments d'intimité.

Sa présence en cette salle en était un. En tant que préfet en chef, elle pouvait disposer à sa guise du spa des filles à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. En général, elle préférait venir à la fin d'une journée de travail bien remplie pour se changer les idées. Elle avait instauré un rituel : d'abord, elle allumait un feu qui réchauffait l'atmosphère comme si elle s'était trouvé dans une forge. Puis elle se déshabillait et se plongeait dans l'eau en ayant pris soin au préalable d'y ajouter des sels de bain. Elle laissait alors le temps filer au gré de son humeur en promenant lentement une éponge sur son corps. Elle fermait les yeux et s'ouvrait aux sensations suscitées par ces caresses légères.

Chez les Moldus, la magie était un don qui ne s'expliquait pas. De ce fait, Hermione était une magicienne purement instinctive. Elle avait appris à s'écouter car sa magie reposait sur la confiance qu'elle avait en elle-même. C'était un principe simple mais dangereux : sans confiance en soi, il n'y avait pas de magie. Un excès de confiance était destructeur et menait à la Magie Noire. Etre équilibrée était primordial pour réussir à jeter les enchantements et les sorts.

Alors Hermione communiait avec son corps et se laissait flotter dans un monde de sensations où elle parvenait à sentir les courants de magie autour d'elle. A chaque expérience, elle découvre un peu plus. Elle avait vite compris que c'était un chemin initiatique qui passait par le plaisir et était sublimé par l'amour. L'amour, la forme la plus pure et la plus primitive de la magie, à la fois une évidence et le concept le plus difficile à saisir. Connaître l'amour vous procurait le pouvoir ultime, celui de vaincre la mort. Il suffisait de se rappeler comment l'amour de sa mère avait sauvé Harry et presque détruit Voldemort, alors au firmament de sa puissance, pour s'en convaincre.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle emprunte ce chemin, Hermione se laisse aller aux voluptés de son corps. Là, sur les marches du bassin, les cuisses largement ouvertes comme une offrande à un dieu invisible, elle se caresse. Son corps baigne dans un halo bleuté, mais elle l'ignore, se concentrant sur les sensations créées par les caresses de ses mains sur ses seins, son ventre et son sexe. Et dans sa tête défilent les images du corps d'un inconnu qui la chevauche lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'extase dans un ultime soubresaut de plaisir…

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, Rogue était incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus en dehors du spectacle le plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vu et qui s'offrait à lui à présent. Totalement envoûté, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la jeune femme allongée voluptueusement à quelques mètres de lui. Rogue n'entendait plus que ces gémissements de plaisir qui faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il ne voyait plus que ces mains qui se promenaient sur ce corps offert, qui palpaient, caressaient, pinçaient, et qui le marquaient indirectement dans sa propre chair comme autant de fers rougis par le feu. Il ne sentait plus que son propre désir qui le poussait à se caresser pour atteindre son plaisir. Oh, que n'aurait-il pas donner en cet instant pour rejoindre la jeune femme et pour goûter à cette chair palpitante et offerte…

Alors que les gémissements d'Hermione s'intensifient, Rogue étouffe les siens. Alors que les mouvements de l'adolescente s'accélèrent et deviennent incontrôlés, il se force à ne pas bouger les hanches mais s'imagine allant à la rencontre du sexe de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se cabre brusquement en poussant un râle de pur bonheur, il se fige et fait taire le sentiment de triomphe qui l'envahit au moment de sa propre jouissance.

Les secondes qui suivent se perdent dans l'oubli alors qu'ils savourent respectivement sans le savoir leurs communions spirituelles et leurs délivrances…

A suivre…


	2. Puissance et Décadence

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'immense J.K Rowling. Cette histoire n'existe que dans un but ludique.

Chapitre 2 : Puissance et décadence

Encore haletante, Hermione gisait sur les marches, les pieds dans l'eau, la tête posée sur le carrelage. Dans un battement de cils, elle reprit contact avec la réalité et observa le plafond quelques instants. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle s'assit puis se releva en constatant que ses jambes avaient dû mal à la supporter. C'était la première fois que sa "communion" était aussi intense et lui apportait autant de plaisir. Etonnée, elle s'interrogea sur un lien éventuel avec son cycle féminin. Elle s'était déjà rendu compte qu'à l'approche de l'ovulation, ses désirs étaient plus puissants et leurs satisfactions plus gratifiantes. Après un rapide calcul qui la laissa perplexe, elle se promit de faire quelques recherches dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque...

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle prit une serviette sur la pile et se sécha. Heureuse et détendue, Hermione était maintenant prête à aller se coucher. Rapidement, elle se rhabilla, éteignit le feu dans la cheminée et quitta la pièce avec un dernier soupir de contentement.

Derrière le paravent, Rogue ose à peine bouger. Pourtant, il sait bien qu'il le faut. En cet instant, il n'éprouve que du dégoût pour son comportement pour le moins primitif, et par-dessus tout, il a honte. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, son égo est démesuré. Alors penser qu'il s'est rabaissé au rang d'un adolescent écervelé en proie à ses hormones lui est particulièrement intolérable. Et surtout se rendre compte qu'il a pris son pied en reluquant une élève – une gamine qui plus est – ça, c'est inadmissible pour le professeur Rogue. Surtout que ce n'est pas son genre de faire des fixations sur les enfants.

Mais il y a pire. Avec cette lucidité extraordinaire qui est la sienne, il doit s'avouer qu'il est bouleversé. Et cela le fait souffrir. Jamais encore il n'a désiré quelqu'un au point qu'il en ait eu mal partout. Est-ce le fait qu'aucune femme n'ait partagé sa couche depuis de nombreuses années ? Est-ce le fait qu'il s'interdisât de telles pensées comme une punition que l'on s'inflige ? Il y a certainement de tout cela. Oui, cela fait mal de s'apercevoir que son cœur bat toujours dans la poitrine, alors qu'on a tout fait pour l'étouffer ; d'éprouver des besoins, alors qu'on vit comme un ascète, dans le plus grand dénuement. Mais d'un autre côté, comme c'est revigorant, comme c'est bon de se sentir vivre…

Alors Rogue reste là et il se rappelle. Le sexe est la vie ; le sperme, l'essence de la vie. En rejetant toute sexualité, il rejette toute existence, à commencer par la sienne. En reniant son être, il se condamne au néant. Pour aimer les autres, dit-on, il faut commencer par s'aimer soi-même. L'inverse est aussi vrai : pour se faire haïr des autres, il faut se haïr soi-même…

Personne jamais n'avait compris combien le jeune Rogue, élève doué mais indiscipliné, était démuni face à ses ambitions personnelles et à ses rêves de grandeur. Pas même Dumbledore qui avait pourtant essayé de le protéger contre lui-même et contre les autres. Sans succès. Les ténèbres l'avaient englouti. Et quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il était devenu, il était déjà trop tard. Il fallait qu'il paie pour ses crimes. Mais comme personne ne voulait le condamner pour ce que chacun considérait comme une erreur de jeunesse, il s'était lui-même infligé une punition. Une sentence à vie_. _

_Severus Rogue, je te condamne à la solitude, à l'amertume et aux regrets à perpétuité… _

Dès lors, que n'avait il pas fait pour s'enfermer dans sa tour d'airain et ignorer le monde autour de lui ? Il avait notamment renié ce qui faisait de lui un être unique : une sensitivité extraordinaire, un don pour sentir les flux de magie bien au-delà des normes magiques dont ni Dumbledore, ni même Voldemort n'avait soupçonné la puissance.

Maudite sensitivité ! Elle était à l'origine de son orgueil démesuré, de sa fierté et finalement la cause de sa perte. Alors, il s'était amputé d'une partie de lui-même, et par la même, dans un grand élan d'autodestruction, il avait rejeté son humanité. Comme il était un sang pur, la magie ne pouvait lui faire défaut. Mais il ne l'utilisait plus que froidement, de manière minimaliste, sans en retirer de plaisir. Concocter des potions demandait une précision clinique, un contrôle de tous les instants, où la magie était réduite à sa plus simple expression. C'était parfait et suffisant pour lui, qui n'aspirait plus qu'au néant.

Rogue ferme les yeux et tente maintenant d'oublier. Il se concentre sur une seule idée : quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Il se lève avec difficulté et arpente en titubant la salle qui vibre encore des émotions fortes dont elle a été le théâtre, car le Maître des Potions peut à nouveau sentir les énergies primitives qui s'y sont concentrées. La magie agit sur lui comme une drogue dont il aurait été trop longtemps privé et l'enivre. L'overdose menace de l'engloutir. Comme un fou, il sort en courant de la salle et ne s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle qu'après avoir atteint un corridor éloigné.

A suivre…


	3. Démonstration de Force

_Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements à continuer. Si vous saviez comme c'est motivant d'avoir des retours ! Alors je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire… Place donc aux protagonistes de cette histoire qui s'annonce très chaude et qui me divertit quand je coince sur « La Braise sous la Cendre »_

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

Chapitre 3 : Démonstration de force

Le brouhaha des couloirs s'estompe alors que les élèves entrent dans les salles pour commencer une nouvelle journée de cours. Ce matin, dès la première heure, les dernières années de Gryffondor ont double cours de potion avec les Serpentards. C'est en silence que les étudiants s'installent à leurs places habituelles et sortent leurs affaires.

Severus Rogue les observe, en évitant toutefois de regarder dans la direction d'Hermione Granger. A cause d'elle, il a passé une fort mauvaise nuit. Il n'a pas arrêté de revivre la scène du bassin qui l'obsède au point de le rendre presque fou. Il est donc d'humeur massacrante ce matin et se jure que le premier qui fera une incartade passera un sale quart d'heure. _Pourvu que ce soit ce nigaud de Londubas. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas épinglé._ Il glisse un regard vers le jeune homme qui détourne la tête, incapable même après sept années de croiser les yeux de son redoutable professeur.

Pourtant, Neville a bien changé depuis deux ans. L'adolescent poupin et gaffeur est devenu un solide gaillard de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, beaucoup plus confiant en lui et en ses capacités. Les filles lui font les yeux doux et il en est le premier étonné. Il ne doit cela qu'à sa loyauté et sa gentillesse. De courage, il n'en manque pas non plus. En début d'année, il a sauvé la vie du professeur McGonagall en démontrant de belles aptitudes face aux créatures de Voldemort. C'est comme si cela avait créé un déclic chez lui. Depuis, il travaille comme un fou et rattrape son retard. Même en potion, il s'est amélioré. Rogue doit le reconnaître secrètement. Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi persévérant…

Les élèves commencent à s'agiter et se jettent des regards inquiets. Le silence s'est prolongé de manière inhabituelle. Rogue prend soudain conscience qu'il fixe Potter depuis quelques instants. Harry lui retourne un regard impassible bien que dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, le mépris y soit clairement lisible. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui trouble le Maître des Potions car il y a bien longtemps que les deux protagonistes ont clairement exprimé l'opinion qu'ils ont chacun de l'autre et ne s'en formalisent plus. Ce qui fascine Rogue, c'est l'aura de Potter. Elle est tellement intense qu'elle éclipse Weasley, assis aux côtés du jeune prodige de la magie.

Perturbé, le professeur se retourne vers le tableau noir et claque des doigts. Aussitôt, le texte d'une potion apparaît avec tous les ingrédients. Il n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot et tous les étudiants l'observent à présent en échangeant des regards surpris. Tous les élèves se demandent clairement s'ils ont bien vu ce qu'ils ont vu.

"Allez-y, vous avez vingt minutes."

Rogue s'assoit à son bureau et reprend ses contemplations, alors que les élèves s'affairent autour de leurs travaux pratiques. Son expérience de la nuit précédente a, semble t'il, pris un nouveau tour. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait pu percevoir la "résonance" d'un être. C'est comme cela qu'il l'appelle, à défaut de lui donner un sens. Son don semble avoir évolué dans le temps pour lui permettre à présent de percevoir l'invisible. Pour l'instant, il est plus curieux de cet état de fait que réellement inquiet, même s'il ne comprend pas très bien la mécanique qui a fait resurgir tout ce qui était enfoui en lui depuis des années.

Rogue hasarde un regard vers Granger, concentrée sur sa potion. Comme d'habitude, tout est parfait chez elle. _Enfin presque si ce n'était l'épisode d'hier soir… Vous feriez moins la fière si vous saviez ce que je sais, ma petite demoiselle !…_ Rogue fronce les sourcils, soudain captivé par son aura. _Bon sang, elle rayonne littéralement… Je connais quelques sorciers au sang pur qui tueraient pour posséder ne serait-ce qu'une once de son pouvoir… Pas étonnant que Potter et elle soient de telles cibles… Avec un potentiel pareil, je comprends mieux Dumbledore. N'empêches qu'il a tort de tout faire reposer sur ces trois là … _

A ce moment, Hermione Granger redresse la tête et croise le regard de son professeur. Comme prise en flagrant délit, elle se trouble et rougit involontairement. _Elle détourne les yeux un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Tiens, tiens, serait-il possible de perturber cette belle assurance ? _Rogue a un sourire pervers à cette évocation. Il se lève donc et commence à arpenter les rangées, observant l'avancée des travaux de chacun, critiquant (les Gryffondors), félicitant (les Serpentards), s'attardant ici, expliquant là.

Neville Londubat est sa prochaine étape. A première vue, la potion du jeune sorcier semble mijoter de manière correcte. Avec hésitation, Neville verse quelques gouttes de Basileus dans la mixture, puis se ravise, et en rajoute. Beaucoup trop. Le Maître des Potions croise les bras sur sa poitrine et soupire d'un air ennuyé. Neville tourne la tête dans la direction de Rogue qui secoue la tête à son tour, avant de se désintéresser de lui.

Maintenant, il est temps de s'occuper de la voisine de Londubat. Hermione Granger est penchée sur un parchemin où elle continue de noter les réactions chimiques qu'elle a constatées. Elle ne l'a pas vu arriver en catimini derrière elle. Rogue se penche sur elle et lui glisse doucement à l'oreille :

"Déjà terminé, Miss Granger ?"

Hermione bondit littéralement de sa chaise en faisant une rature sur ses notes. Surprise, elle se retourne et se retrouve presque nez à nez avec le plus antipathique de tous ses professeurs. Et pourtant… un courant électrique qu'elle ne s'explique pas vient de courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cerveau… et c'est un signal de plaisir. Quelque chose dans la voix soyeuse de Rogue… Mais elle ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps sur ce détail, Rogue lui a posé une question.

"Oui, professeur."

"Vos conclusions ?" Demande t'il en indiquant des yeux le parchemin sur la table.

"Et bien, il s'agit d'un élixir plutôt que d'une… "

Il l'interrompt. "Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, il vous reste cinq minutes pour écrire proprement sur un autre parchemin ce que vous avez si finement observé, je n'en doute pas…"

L'ironie de ces mots ainsi que son sourire froid à cet instant donne à Hermione l'envie d'étrangler Rogue, mais elle se contient une fois de plus. D'un air détaché, Rogue revient s'installer à son bureau et croise à nouveau le regard de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se mette à recopier rapidement ses notes.

Son aura a changé de couleur sous l'effet de la colère… Et celle de Potter aussi. Ces adolescents sont décidément à fleur de peau. Très pratique pour connaître les sentiments de quelqu'un. Si seulement j'arrive à mettre un sens précis sur ces couleurs… Ma chère Miss Granger, puisque vous avez piqué ma curiosité, vous allez devenir un sujet d'études… plaisant pour moi.

Un bruit interrompt ses réflexions. Rogue se tourne vers Goyle et Crabe qui ont renversé leurs potions. L'un et l'autre commencent à se rejeter la faute.

"SILENCE !!"

Tout le monde sursaute et relève la tête. Les deux jeunes gens s'immobilisent et se taisent immédiatement. Rogue se lève et considère le carnage. D'un geste discret de la main, il ôte les traces de potions sur les vêtements des deux adolescents, mais pas ce qui reste sur leurs paillasses.

"Nettoyez-moi ça tout de suite ! Pour votre maladresse commune, vous irez tous les deux voir Filch et ferez trois heures de retenue ce soir !

"Mais j'ai un entraînement de…"

Rogue transperce littéralement Goyle du regard.

"Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose, Monsieur Goyle ?"

"Euh… Non, Monsieur."

"Bien".

Rogue lance un regard glacial sur l'assemblée. "C'est terminé. Monsieur Finnegan, ramassez les comptes-rendus de vos camarades et déposez les sur mon bureau."

Rogue attend que l'adolescent ait terminé et soit retourné à sa place avant de reprendre la parole.

« Nous allons faire à présent quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel et qui n'a a priori pas sa place dans un cours de potions. Vous voyez le presse-parchemins sur mon bureau ? Je voudrais que chacun d'entre vous essaie de le faire léviter… »

Les élèves commencent à sortir leurs baguettes en souriant. Cet exercice est digne d'élèves de première année. Mais Rogue les arrête d'un geste.

« … sans baguette, juste avec son esprit… Comme cela… »

Rogue se met alors à contempler le petit globe en cristal et ce dernier se soulève d'une trentaine de centimètres, sans qu'il ait fait un geste ou prononcer une parole. Le presse-parchemins reste suspendu en l'air tant que Rogue ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Impressionnés, les élèves commencent à murmurer entre eux. Très peu de sorciers sont capable d'utiliser leur magie sans baguette et de la concentrer sans une déperdition d'énergie considérable. Pourtant, Rogue semble calme et maître de lui.

Rogue sourit intérieurement. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un puissant sorcier pour effectuer ce tour bien que ce ne soit pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il faut du contrôle. Or, ce que veut démontrer le professeur aujourd'hui, c'est que la puissance ne sert à rien sans contrôle.

Rogue quitte le presse-parchemins des yeux et ce dernier tombe immédiatement dans sa main tendue. Le sorcier dépose l'objet sur son bureau et se redresse alors, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« Quelqu'un veut essayer ? »

Silence. Rogue parcourt du regard l'assemblée visiblement consternée. Personne ne bouge. Il n'en est pas étonné. Il s'arrête finalement sur une certaine jeune femme.

« Miss Granger, je suis surpris. Vous ne levez pas la main ? »

Hermione Granger ignore la question pleine de sous-entendus de Rogue. Les Serpentards se mettent à ricaner dans leur coin en se moquant d'elle. La jeune sorcière fronce les sourcils en se concentrant. Elle a déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus quelque part. Elle ne se souvient pas où précisément mais elle n'est pas autant impressionnée que ses camarades. Peut-être qu'un petit tour ce soir dans la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque l'éclairerait. Hermione remet les pieds sur terre en entendant Ron glisser à Harry :

« C'est une illusion. Mon père m'a dit que les magiciens Moldus faisaient comme ça pour impressionner les foules. »

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire à vos camarades, Weasley ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Alors taisez-vous. »

Le cours normal de potions reprend. Dans son coin, Harry semble perplexe. Il lui est déjà arrivé de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais toujours dans des moments de colère et sans rien contrôler. Pourrait-il faire ce que vient de réaliser le professeur de potions ? Il l'ignore, mais peut toujours se renseigner auprès de Flitwick, à défaut de Rogue lui-même.

Quant à Hermione, elle est plutôt distraite et intriguée. Quelle est la raison qui a poussé le professeur de potions à agir de la sorte ? Elle a la très nette impression que cette démonstration de force lui est destinée. Elle sait pour en avoir été témoin une fois que Rogue a déjà testé Harry de la même manière. Résultat : le jeune sorcier a repris ses cours d'occlumencie avec l'odieux personnage et a progressé sérieusement, même si de son propre aveu, il dit qu'il en a bavé.

_Mais elle ? Que peut-il bien lui vouloir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui réserve ?_

Rogue observe la jeune femme soudain inquiète et sourit intérieurement. _Vous apprendrez à vos dépens, jeune fille, qu'on ne se joue pas de Severus Rogue impunément…_

A suivre…


	4. Le Bonheur des uns, le Tourment des autr...

_Wawahoum ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer cette aventure. Je vous avais annoncé des scènes chaudes, vous allez être servis, et ce n'est qu'un début… Amusez-vous bien…_

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

Chapitre 4 : Le bonheur des uns, le tourment des autres

Il l'embrassait en lui caressant les seins. Le plaisir était intense, paralysant. Hermione essaya de relever la tête. En vain. Elle vivait un rêve, et pourtant cela semblait réel. Elle s'y replongea avec délice et abandon.

L'adolescente était allongée seule sur son lit, en train de lire un de ses précieux livres quand le sommeil avait fini par la gagner. _Juste quelques minutes_, avait-elle pensé. Puis elle s'était endormie.

Hermione essaya de se réveiller. Mais il l'embrassa à nouveau, forçant doucement mais fermement sa langue à travers ses lèvres. Des doigts brûlants touchaient ses seins et pinçaient légèrement ses tétons comme si elle avait été nue. C'était divin ! Hermione se retourna lentement en soupirant et en s'offrant davantage aux caresses légères.

L'homme lui pinça à nouveau les seins un tout petit peu plus fort. Oh, il savait comment s'y prendre… A présent, Hermione en voulait plus et elle lui ordonna mentalement de presser davantage ses lèvres sur les siennes. _N'aie pas peur de me brusquer_, lui dit-elle. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous les baisers insistants. Une main lui effleura le bas du ventre et lui envoya une nouvelle décharge de plaisir. Ce mélange de sensations, ces frissons courant le long de son dos, faisant se dresser les poils sur ses bras et sa nuque, et cette chaleur entre ses cuisses… Tout cela tenait du miracle. Inconsciemment, Hermione écarta les jambes.

La main de l'homme descendit encore et caressa lentement son sexe en écartant ses lèvres pour libérer la vulve offerte. Incapable de résister à la nouvelle vague de plaisir qui lui brûla les reins, Hermione se mit à gémir. Un doigt se glissa en elle et une paume ferme se referma sur son clitoris si sensible. Au comble de l'excitation, Hermione leva les hanches. _Viens en moi !_ ordonna t'elle. Et l'homme, répondant à son appel muet, changea de position et la pénétra immédiatement. Hermione étouffa un râle de bonheur.

Elle ne tarda pas à jouir en silence sous les assauts patients de l'inconnu. Entre deux mondes, elle flottait et se rendait à peine compte qu'elle n'était pas nue, que personne n'avait pu la toucher et lui donner tant de plaisir. Et cela recommençait. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, le sang lui monta à la tête. Et cette sensation entre ses cuisses…

_Mon dieu, je vais mourir si cela ne s'arrête pas_, pensa Hermione. Une main caressa légèrement sa joue. L'homme embrassa délicatement ses paupières.

Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Aveugle un moment, elle aperçut le mobilier de sa chambre et les murs uniformément blancs. Dans son panier sur une chaise, Pattenrond dormait paisiblement.

Seule, elle était seule. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle resta un instant hébétée et essaya de faire revenir le rêve, non pas pour sa sensualité, mais pour savoir qui était l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux. Qui était-il, l'amant de son rêve ? Ni visage, ni nom. L'homme lui avait parlé, elle en était certaine. Mais tout, sauf la réminiscence du plaisir, avait disparu.

Hermione se leva et sentit une légère irritation entre ses jambes. Elle avait mouillé et joui comme jamais auparavant et n'en éprouvait aucun dégoût. Bien au contraire, même si le caractère et l'intensité de son rêve étaient étrange. Elle se servit un café et le but lentement, pour se réveiller tout à fait et émerger de sa bienheureuse plénitude. Avait-elle le temps de prendre une douche ? Elle consulta la pendule. Oh Merlin ! Elle était en retard ! Elle prit ses livres sous son bras et sortit en courant, le rêve déjà rangé dans une précieuse case de sa mémoire.

Severus Rogue corrigeait les essais de ses élèves en maugréant. Des _Bougres de Cornichons ! Bande d'imbéciles_ _!_ _Idiots Congénitaux !_ fusaient parfois dans le silence feutré. Seul le bruit constant de sa plume rageuse venait troubler l'atmosphère tranquille de son bureau.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, il posa sa plume sur la table et ferma les yeux. C'était la troisième fois en dix minutes qu'il s'interrompait dans son travail. Il sentait poindre un violent mal de tête et se frotta vigoureusement le front et les yeux. Le retour de certaines facultés endormies depuis longtemps jouait certainement un rôle dans son présent état et se concentrer sur son travail devenait particulièrement difficile.

Il fut soudain assailli de sensations étranges : des frissons inattendus, des chaleurs subites, une envie de vomir, une faiblesse générale dans les membres, comme si son corps se rebellait contre une invasion étrangère. Il essaya de se lever, mais cela lui parut au-dessus de ses forces. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Lui qui s'enorgueillait de n'être jamais malade, semblait tout à coup aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Il reprit sa plume mais ne réussit à rien écrire tellement il tremblait. Il essaya de prendre son thé mais renversa le mug sur ses papiers, alors que son univers commença à basculer autour de lui en une sarabande endiablée. Allons donc, lui, le Serpentard, l'ancien Mangemorts, il n'allait quand même pas s'évanouir ! Il se força à respirer profondément et posa son front brûlant sur la table. Oh Merlin ! Comme il n'était pas bien ! A cet instant, il fut tenté d'appeler Madame Pomfrey.

Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes à lutter contre son indisposition en essayant de se relaxer. Le sorcier s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit et sentit poindre un répit. Puis à nouveau, il se sentit malade à en crever. Les vagues de son malaise refoulèrent encore une fois puis déferlèrent encore. Il n'éprouvait pas de douleur à proprement parler, juste cette impression persistante d'être vidé de ses forces, comme si quelque chose pompait son énergie.

Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les symptômes disparurent. La tête posée sur la table, il apprécia ces instants de calme. Sa première pensée cohérente alla vers la Marque des Mangemorts et il releva la manche de sa robe. Le tatouage visible lorsqu'il était sommé de se rendre aux réunions du Seigneur des Ténèbres était à peine apparent. De toute façon, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur associé à un appel et centré en ce point précis.

Il se redressa et sentit une grande lassitude dans ses membres. En tournant la tête, il captura son reflet sur la surface polie d'une cornue en cuivre. Des yeux fiévreux contemplèrent un visage au teint blafard où les pommettes étaient par trop proéminentes. Que lui était-il arrivé subitement pour être dans un tel état de fatigue ?

Il fallait qu'il se lève. Avec difficulté, il réussit à se hisser sur ses jambes tremblantes. En s'appuyant sur le mur, il glissa jusqu'à une banquette où il s'affala lourdement. Il resta là sans bouger, à se forcer à respirer lentement, à essayer de reprendre des forces.

« Morven… » murmura Rogue de manière inaudible. Après un instant, il murmura plus fort. « Morven… »

Un léger plop retentit près de la cheminée et des petits bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre sur le sol de pierre. Puis une petite tête avec de grands yeux vifs et de longues oreilles pointues apparut dans le champ de vision du professeur de potions.

« Maître Severus ? »

L'elfe de maison s'arrêta, interloqué, et toucha avec hésitation le front de Rogue.

« Maître Severus n'est pas bien ? Morven peut aider. Que doit-il faire ? »

« Besoin de… Chocolat… »

L'elfe secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

« Maître Severus ne devrait pas manger de chocolat avant le dîner. Il va se couper l'appétit. »

« Morven… Apportes-moi… du chocolat… » insista doucement Rogue, incapable de se mettre en colère.

L'elfe soupira comme s'il avait tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules et courut vers un placard. Il fouilla à l'intérieur puis revint avec quelques morceaux. Rogue s'empara avec avidité des précieuses friandises et les fit fondre dans sa bouche en soupirant d'aise. L'effet fut immédiat et revigorant.

« Oh ! ce que c'est bon… »

Morven observa son maître, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Maître va mieux ? »

Rogue hocha la tête en essayant de sourire pour rassurer la petite créature.

« Merci Morven. »

L'elfe agita un long index noueux devant lui.

« Le Maître a encore sauté un repas. Il devrait faire attention à lui… »

« Je sais, Morven, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça cette fois. »

L'elfe parut soudain inquiet et commença à s'agiter.

« Maître Severus est malade ? »

« Peut-être, mais alors c'est une bien étrange maladie… Je me demande… »

Rogue se leva un peu trop vite et fut pris de vertiges. Il se rattrapa in extremis aux montants et resta debout, immobile à chercher son équilibre.

« Peut-être Maître Severus devrait rester allongé ? »

« Plus tard, Morven, plus tard… »

Rogue oublia l'elfe de maison et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la bibliothèque d'où il sortit quelques volumes qu'il commença à consulter. Sceptique, Morven haussa les épaules et disparut en claquant des doigts.

A suivre…__


	5. Les Dossiers brûlants de la Section Inte...

_Ca y est, je suis rentrée de ces quelques jours au soleil ! C'était super. Milles mercis pour vos commentaires. Désolée pour les mises à jour erratiques de cette fic, mais « La Braise sous la Cendre » passe en priorité, surtout que les chapitres à venir vont mettre nos deux protagonistes face à face…_

_Cette petite fantaisie continue à me détendre en attendant l'Inspiration… _

_Et maintenant, place au show !_

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

Chapitre 5 : Les dossiers brûlants de la Section Interdite (Partie 1)

« Dites donc, Severus, terroriser les élèves dans les couloirs ne vous suffit plus, il faut que vous vous en preniez aux fantômes maintenant ? »

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était mécontent. Ce qui était rare, il faut le souligner. Mais il avait des raisons valables de prendre à parti le professeur de potions dès son arrivée dans la Grande Salle juste avant le dîner.

Rogue ne releva pas la remarque du vieux sorcier et grogna :

« Peeves n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Je l'ai surpris à saccager ma salle de classe. »

« Il n'empêche. Maintenant, il se promène comme une âme en peine en se cognant partout. Les autres fantômes et les élèves n'en peuvent plus de l'entendre geindre en permanence. Je vous demande de faire quelque chose pour qu'il puisse traverser les murs à nouveau. »

Rogue soupira, toute combativité épuisée après les épreuves qu'il avait subies en cette fin d'après-midi et capitula.

« Très bien, Albus. »

Dumbledore regarda avec surprise le sorcier d'habitude hargneux et constata que son visage était plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Severus, ça ne va pas ? »

« Juste de la fatigue. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'y paraîtra plus rien. »

Rogue tenta de se redresser mais échoua lamentablement dans sa tentative de paraître en forme. Le vieux sorcier le regarda profondément de manière dubitative pendant quelques instants.

« Si vous voulez me parler de quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Rogue regarda Dumbledore se détourner de lui et sourire aux autres convives. Cela l'agaçait quand le vieil homme jouait ainsi le rôle de sa conscience et le confrontait en permanence à ses actions. Il se faisait l'effet d'être un pantin que le vieux fou actionnait à sa guise. Avec mauvaise humeur, le maître des potions s'installa et jeta machinalement un regard froid sur l'assemblée.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la table des Gryffondors, il eut un choc.

Hermione Granger le fixait visiblement depuis un moment, l'ayant certainement pris en faute à un moment inopportun pour lui. Le visage de la jeune fille était incontestablement troublé. Piqué au vif dans son orgueil, Rogue décida de lui retourner un de ces regards lourds de menaces, accompagné d'un sourire glacial dont lui seul avait le secret.

--------------------------------

_Tiens, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort… Où est passée cette grâce naturelle qui le caractérise habituellement quand il se déplace ?_

Quand Rogue était entré dans la Grande Salle, c'était son allure défaite avec ses épaules tombantes qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione. Puis Dumbledore avait littéralement fondu sur le Maître des Potions pour lui adresser clairement des reproches. Et alors, elle avait assisté à une chose incroyable : Severus Rogue avait capitulé sans conditions, sans commentaires acides envers le vieil homme. Elle l'avait compris immédiatement à l'expression de surprise qui s'était affiché sur le visage du directeur.

_Rogue semble complètement épuisé. On dirait même qu'il est perdu et qu'il se demande ce qu'il fait ici… Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, c'est sûr. Déjà qu'il était bizarre ce matin… Ca a peut-être un rapport… Oh non, il m'a vu ! _

Le regard d'Hermione demeura captif de celui de Rogue. Une étrange sensation la traversa alors qu'il lui souriait d'un air sinistre. Ce fut une révélation quand elle réalisa que ce devait être la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire en sept années. C'était une vision encore plus horrible que de le voir afficher un visage implacable et froid. Sous le choc, elle détourna la tête, puis se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_Décidément, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas._

Elle hasarda un nouveau regard vers la table des professeurs et s'aperçut que le Maître des Potions regardait à présent dans le vide devant lui, comme s'il avait été seul. Le masque du terrible professeur se fissura l'espace d'une seconde et son visage trahit brièvement de la détresse. Hermione eut un nouveau choc, surprise de le voir aussi subitement vulnérable.

Mais déjà le professeur Chourave s'adressait à Rogue qui sortit de sa rêverie et écouta sa collègue avec la même expression dédaigneuse que d'habitude. Ce fut un changement à tel point soudain qu'Hermione se dit qu'elle avait mal vu et interprété. Pourtant…

Ron la poussa du coude et la ramena sur terre à cet instant. Forcée de reprendre le fil de la conversation avec ses amis, elle décida d'éclaircir ce mystère plus tard.

_Le soir suivant, dans la Section interdite de la bibliothèque_

Passé le couvre-feu, Hermione s'était installée le plus confortablement possible dans un coin retiré pour se livrer à son activité favorite : la lecture. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris par hasard un soir le sortilège de Madame Pince, elle fréquentait assidûment la Section Interdite. Elle attendait, tapie dans l'ombre, la fermeture de la bibliothèque, avant de pénétrer dans les vastes rayonnages obscurs.

Avec sa baguette faiblement éclairée, elle faisait alors ses recherches. Elle prenait maintes précautions avant de toucher et d'ouvrir un livre. Faisant confiance à son expérience et à son instinct, elle parvenait à éviter les grimoires de magie noire qui abondaient un peu partout. Ce qui l'intéressait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la magie ancienne et les rites des temps reculés des civilisations disparues. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert les récits des rituels celtes où les druides se livraient à l'adoration de Mère Nature. C'était en partie ce qui l'avait inspiré dans sa quête actuelle sur la découverte d'elle-même.

Mais cette nuit comme la précédente, elle était venue dans un tout autre but. L'expérience de Rogue avait réveillé certains souvenirs. Elle avait réfléchi et était de plus en plus persuadée que cette démonstration hors du commun s'adressait à elle personnellement comme un défi. Elle voulait savoir s'il lui serait possible de faire la même chose avec de l'apprentissage.

Elle continua ses recherches de la veille et découvrit enfin un volume intitulé 'Hypnose et Lévitation'. S'agissait-il, comme Ron l'avait suggéré, d'une illusion collective que Rogue avait créée ? Ou bien y avait-il une sorte de champs magnétique qui attirait ou repoussait les objets ? La puissance de l'esprit jouait-elle un rôle dans leur déplacement ?

Elle s'installa et commença à lire. Le temps s'écoula lentement.

A un moment, elle releva la tête, incertaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Les secondes passèrent. Tous ses sens en éveil, elle écouta plus attentivement.

Des bruits de pas légers. Quelqu'un approchait.

Hermione éteignit soudainement sa baguette et se figea. Elle savait que la lumière n'avait pas pu passer inaperçue dans les ténèbres environnantes. Il lui fallait partir immédiatement avant d'être découverte.

Elle se faufila sans bruit le long des étagères. Dans le silence pesant, elle avait l'impression que son cœur et sa respiration faisaient un vacarme assourdissant et que l'intrus pouvait l'entendre.

Elle s'arrêta et écouta. Aucun bruit. Où était-il passé ? Qui était-il ? Certainement pas Rusard, car le concierge n'avait pas accès à cette partie de la bibliothèque, trop dangereuse pour lui. Ce ne pouvait être que Rogue. _S'il me prend, je suis fichue…_

Une voix reconnaissable entre toutes explosa dans le silence et confirma ses pires soupçons.

« MISS GRANGER !! »

Hermione se figea et se retourna lentement. Avec angoisse, elle vit la silhouette de Rogue telle un oiseau de proie, littéralement fondre sur elle.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? ? ! ! »

La jeune fille recula, terrifiée par la fureur de son professeur. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans cet état : quand il avait retrouvé Sirius Black sous le Saule Cogneur après son évasion d'Azkaban lors de sa troisième année. Et il était alors prêt à le tuer.

« Je… J'ai… »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Que lisiez-vous ? » demanda t'il avec agressivité.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Hermione lui tendit le livre. Il lut rapidement le titre, puis reporta ses yeux impitoyables sur elle.

« Evidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter… J'ai toujours su que votre curiosité vous conduirait à votre perte… » Rogue eut un rictus mauvais. « Petite imbécile, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes passible d'un renvoi à quelques mois de la fin de votre cursus ? »

_Oh non ! il ne va quand même pas me faire ça…_

« Professeur… » murmura t'elle d'une voix implorante, à peine inaudible.

L'expression de Rogue devint grave et perdit de sa cruauté, comme s'il comprenait qu'il tenait le destin de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

« Je vais être obligé d'en référer au directeur. »

« S'il vous plaît… »

« Depuis combien de temps venez-vous dans la Section Interdite ? »

Hermione voulut échapper aux yeux perspicaces de Rogue, mais ce dernier lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Fièrement, Hermione soutint son regard. Rogue pouvait sentir la mâchoire de la jeune femme trembler légèrement dans sa main.

« Décidément, vous les Gryffondors, vous n'apprenez jamais rien… Comment faut-il vous l'expliquer ?

Rogue avait envahi l'espace personnel d'Hermione et venait de prendre conscience de la faible distance qui les séparait. Ses yeux noirs se promenèrent sur le visage gêné de la jeune fille et capturèrent son regard.

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé qu'un regard put être aussi tangible qu'en cet instant. Elle sentit le contrecoup de leur connexion visuelle se propager à travers tout son corps comme un courant électrique. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle arrivait à voir – sans briser le lien entre eux – les contours de son visage, son nez plus qu'aquilin et sa bouche aux lèvres trop fines. Son expression était grave, sans être cependant dure ou cruelle, plutôt intensément pensive et neutre, comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné par ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

Rogue se pencha légèrement en avant et Hermione – bien que dans une sorte d'état second – sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il allait l'embrasser. La jeune sorcière se demanda si elle allait survivre à cette expérience ou mourir dans la seconde. Ses yeux se fermèrent en même temps qu'elle se penchait inconsciemment en avant. Leurs corps étaient si proche à présent qu'elle pouvait l'entendre respirer régulièrement. Sa présence était telle qu'elle sentait la chaleur émanant du Maître des Potions. Le lourd tissu de sa sévère tunique effleura la main de la jeune femme et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce simple contact.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'approchèrent encore, encore, encore…

_« … Strangers in the night,_

_Exchanging glances,_

_Wondering in the night… »_

Rogue se redressa comme un ressort en entendant la musique qui avait jailli de nulle part et sembla sortir de son état second.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda t'il d'une voix rauque.

« Euh… Frank Sinatra… Monsieur » répondit Hermione d'une voix incertaine, en essayant de se ressaisir et en s'écartant de lui immédiatement.

« Je sais qui est Sinatra, Miss Granger ! » dit Rogue avec agacement. « D'où cette musique peut-elle provenir ? »

_« … Something in your eyes was so inviting,_

_Something in you smile was so exciting… »_

« Un livre musical ? » avança Hermione, encore confuse.

« Pire que ça… » grommela Rogue en commençant à chercher parmi les rayonnages. « Ne bougez pas d'ici, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous… »

Que me veut-il encore ? Il m'a déjà remonté les bretelles, sans compter ce qu'il a failli me faire... Elle frissonna soudain à cette pensée et rougit en sentant une chaleur subite l'envahir.

« … _Something in my heart,_

_Told me I must have you... »_

Le son semblait se déplacer. Hermione regarda Rogue s'éloigner d'elle avec soulagement, d'autant que les paroles reflétaient exactement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient vingt secondes auparavant. La voix de velours du crooner continuait d'égrener langoureusement la célèbre chanson.

_« … Strangers in the night, two lonely people_

_We were strangers in the night… »_

Rogue disparut au coin du rayonnage et s'engagea dans une autre allée en pestant. _Maudit Livre de Cupidon ! Si je te retrouve, je_ _te jette au feu ! _

Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Rogue, le livre en question se tut. Le silence s'installa. Incapable de le localiser à présent, Rogue ravala sa colère et retourna vers l'allée où se trouvait Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme était littéralement ramassée sur elle-même et baissait la tête, incapable de croiser le regard brûlant de son professeur. Elle semblait attendre le verdict de son bourreau avec résignation.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? L'idée d'aller la dénoncer à Dumbledore n'avait fait que brièvement traverser son esprit. Il était regrettable qu'une élève aussi douée qu'elle, soit renvoyée. D'autant que lui-même de son temps avait fait quelques visites nocturnes à la Section Interdite… Il n'allait pas être le premier à lui jeter la pierre…

La situation était intéressante. La jeune femme ignorait cet état de fait et était présentement à sa merci. Un sentiment de victoire l'envahit. Il pouvait certainement tirer parti de cette opportunité.

Rogue soupira et attira de ce fait l'attention d'Hermione. Elle le regarda.

« Vous savez ce dont vous avez besoin, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? » demanda t'il d'un ton calme.

Hermione n'osa dire un mot et secoua la tête, craignant la réponse à venir.

« … Vous avez besoin de tirer un bon coup… » murmura Rogue d'une voix suave, comme si l'utilisation de mots aussi crus l'excitait.

Rouge de honte, Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce pervers lui faisait une proposition ! Elle essaya de protester mais Rogue se saisit de son bras avec une poigne de fer.

« Arrêtez de faire votre mijorée ! Je sais à quel passe-temps vous vous adonnez seule dans votre salle de bain le soir ! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée.

« Comment… Comment savez-vous ? » dit-elle, incapable de nier.

« Je l'ai lu dans votre esprit » mentit l'odieux professeur avec un rictus victorieux. « Il y a peu de choses qui m'échappent. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Disons que je vous propose un marché : je ne dis rien à Dumbledore… En échange de quoi, nous passons un agréable moment ensemble... »

« C'est du chantage ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Il y eut tant d'ironie et de fausse ingénuité dans sa réponse qu'Hermione en resta sans voix une seconde. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle tenta de le gifler mais il lui intercepta le poignet et ramena le bras de la jeune fille dans son dos. Elle grimaça et essaya de lui échapper en le repoussant, mais il se saisit de son autre poignet. Ce faisant, le corps de Rogue se colla contre celui d'Hermione. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il y eut alors un duel de regards plein de défis pendant lequel aucun ne voulut céder un pouce de terrain.

« Les petites filles ne devraient pas jouer à des jeux d'adulte, Miss Granger… » murmura lentement Rogue d'une voix rauque, son souffle brûlant contre le visage d'Hermione.

« Je ne suis PAS une petite fille ! » gronda l'intéressée en continuant à se tortiller pour lui échapper.

Il la repoussa contre une solide étagère et la tint ainsi coincée.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas encore une FEMME, je parie… » dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Son assertion la mit hors d'elle. Elle eut un grondement de rage et essaya de soulever un genou pour le castrer. Il en profita pour passer facilement une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Avec un rire de triomphe, il s'appuya encore plus contre elle.

« Vous êtes ignoble ! Vous me répugnez ! Même si vous étiez le dernier homme sur terre, je refuserai de coucher avec vous ! »

Elle continua à se débattre et à essayer de se libérer en dépit de la futilité évidente de ses efforts. Puis avec un choc, elle prit conscience qu'il prenait plaisir à ce qu'elle se tortille ainsi contre lui. A chaque mouvement, elle sentait qu'il durcissait… Elle cessa de lutter immédiatement et se calma.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait cette petite démonstration hier matin ? demanda t'elle après un moment de réflexion, en prenant de petites inspirations pour ne pas sentir ses petits seins frotter contre la poitrine du sorcier. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous tendu ce piège, car c'était bien à mon intention que vous avez fait cette expérience, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rogue.

« Comme toujours, vous faites preuve de vanités, Miss Granger. Je ne pense pas que vous méritiez plus… d'attention que tous ces autres cancres qui pullulent entre ces murs… »

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Bien sûr, Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à admettre de vive voix qu'il convoitait une de ses étudiantes…

Hermione eut un petit sourire et déplaça son visage jusqu'à ce que sa lèvre inférieure frôle légèrement celle de Rogue en parlant.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous crois pas… professeur Rogue ? » chuchota Hermione. « Je pense que vous avez seulement envie de me baiser depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Enhardie par ses paroles, elle souleva son bassin et étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle rencontra la rigidité de Rogue contre son ventre. Le sorcier inspira brusquement et lui prit les lèvres sauvagement, tout en s'écrasant encore plus contre elle.

Pendant un moment, Hermione paniqua, effrayée de se rendre compte qu'elle répondait au baiser brutal de Rogue par un baiser de même intensité. Leurs langues se mirent de la partie et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que la chaleur dans son ventre envahissait tout son être. Elle fut gratifiée par un gémissement viril qui résonna en elle comme un appel familier et se mit à haleter pendant qu'il se frottait contre elle, embrasant leurs deux corps.

_Oh ! ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas réagir de cette manière, comme une chienne en chaleur…_

La respiration d'Hermione devint laborieuse alors que leurs baisers se succédaient, chacun plus intense et affolant que le précédent. Soudain, il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda avec des yeux brillants de désir.

« Mettez vos jambes autour de ma taille » commanda Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Ses longues mains se refermèrent sur les muscles fermes des fesses de sa jeune compagne.

« Allez vous faire foutre… » dit Hermione en souriant légèrement. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire comme il lui avait dit.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire… »

Elle laissa échapper un rire et rejeta la tête en arrière. La bouche de Rogue vint se nicher au creux de son cou et il commença à placer des baisers brûlants en ce point sensible. Hermione ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.

_Je vais devenir folle s'il ne s'arrête pas… Il va me rendre folle !_

Rogue souleva sans difficultés la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta vers un bureau au fonds de la Section Interdite, hors de vue. Il la plaça sur le bord pendant que leurs lèvres se trouvaient de nouveau et que leurs langues se livraient au combat pour la domination de l'autre.

Soudain, il s'écarta d'elle et rechercha sa baguette magique dans sa robe. Il prononça quelques mots d'une voix rendue sourde par l'excitation et Hermione, à sa grande surprise, se retrouva entièrement nue.

« Echec et mat, chère Miss Granger… » dit-il lentement en se penchant sur elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Hermione prit alors conscience qu'elle était allongée sur le bureau, les bras au-dessus de sa tête et les jambes écartées, complètement offerte. Elle voulut ramener ses bras mais vit avec horreur que des menottes magiques la retenaient au bureau. De même pour ses chevilles. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

_ET MERDE !_

Rogue éclata de rire et savoura la vision de sa victime, impuissante.

A suivre… Très bientôt…


	6. Les Dossiers brûlants 2ème partie

_Voici la seconde partie tant attendue du chapitre précédent... Prévoyez les glaçons, c'est chaud !_

****

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

****

Chapitre 6 : Les dossiers brûlants de la Section Interdite (Partie 2)

Les yeux de Rogue se promenèrent lentement sur le corps d'Hermione et apprécièrent la vision de cette chair offerte. Pour une fois, il laissa les émotions qu'il ressentait apparaître sur son visage tellement il la désirait et la voulait. De toute manière, la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre, à présent honteuse de la situation dans laquelle elle venait de se mettre.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux quand il éloigna d'elle la lumière de sa baguette. Rogue se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle et l'observait étrangement.

_Elle est entourée d'un halo bleu, comme l'autre soir ! Quel étrange phénomène… S'en rend-elle seulement compte ?_

Ce répit lui permit d'oublier un moment son érection douloureuse. Mais Hermione se chargea de le ramener sur terre. Il avait d'abord vu qu'elle semblait paniquée quand elle avait aperçu les menottes, mais maintenant, de la colère se lisait clairement dans son regard.

« Espèce de sale tricheur ! » hurla t'elle en tirant sur ses liens pour les éprouver.

Peine perdue, ils étaient suffisamment solides pour la maintenir et pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

_Comme elle est belle quand elle est en colère…_ Rogue sentit son désir s'enflammer à nouveau alors qu'elle ajoutait de manière laconique :

« Devez-vous vous servir de la magie pour… 'tout' ? »

Elle accompagna ses propos audacieux d'un regard éloquent en direction de son bas-ventre. Rogue resta un instant sans voix devant son impertinence et plongea son regard d'ébène dans les yeux marrons de la jeune femme où la colère et le désir se livraient un combat impitoyable. Il se déplaça à nouveau pour se tenir entre ses jambes écartées, puis posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses largement ouvertes. Négligemment, il laissa ses doigts caresser la peau si douce, en prenant plaisir à la voir se contracter légèrement et frissonner.

« La magie peut prendre toute une variété… de formes… et de plaisir… » dit-il d'une voix de velours.

Avec un petit sourire, il vit que le timbre particulièrement soyeux avait eu l'effet désiré sur elle à la façon dont elle déglutit et reprit son souffle.

« Vos études ont dû vous enseigner cela, Miss Granger, non ? »

Il laissa sa main voyager lentement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, traçant un chemin léger du bout de ses doigts, pour venir effleurer la toison sensible qui cachait tant de trésors.

Distraite, Hermione se mit à haleter doucement et involontairement se raidit contre ses liens en oubliant la réponse.

« Je... Oh !… »

Il l'observa avec fascination, en essayant d'ignorer ses propres besoins qui le poussaient à la prendre sur le champs. _Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, ainsi abandonnée…_

« Acceptez-vous la défaite, Miss Granger? » demanda t'il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

La jeune femme se tut et lui retourna un regard insolent. Les doigts habiles du sorcier enveloppèrent alors son mont de Vénus et s'engagèrent dans le sillon humide conduisant au plus intime de sa chair. Le souffle d'Hermione se fit immédiatement plus laborieux, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit un long doigt l'assaillir avec une impudente audace. Il l'observa alors qu'elle sursautait et se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement lascif. Il retira et plongea son doigt en elle de manière rythmique, s'arrêtant parfois pour caresser son clitoris ultra sensible avec le pouce. Bientôt, Hermione ne put retenir ses gémissements alors que le halo bleu s'intensifiait autour de son corps. Rogue s'émerveilla du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle.

_Elle est tellement sensible… Je veux l'entendre crier mon nom…_

Il éprouva un frisson de plaisir à cette pensée et enveloppa ses bras autour de ses cuisses. Puis il se baissa sur elle, incapable de résister à la tentation plus longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'odeur ennivrante de son excitation, puis sa langue goûta au plus doux des nectars.

Il la sentit se contracter contre lui et la serra avec force. Avec la même sauvagerie qu'il avait employée sur ses lèvres, il se mit à sucer et à lécher sa tendre crète charnue avec acharnement. Il l'entendit alors former des mots inintelligibles et sentit le tremblement qui agitait son corps. Les mains de Rogue remontèrent le long du bassin et du buste de la jeune femme et capturèrent les deux globes d'albâtre couronnés de boutons de rose qu'il se mit à pincer doucement.

Au comble de la volupté, Hermione se cabra et cria. Rogue enfonça sa langue en elle et la sentit se tendre soudain au moment où elle atteignit l'orgasme.

« ... SEV…SSSSS !!… »

Elle avait presque crié son nom. Presque. Le son s'était perdu alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Rogue se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour laisser ses yeux noirs capturer l'expression d'intense plaisir qui ravageait le visage de la jeune femme. Il eut un sourire et se lécha les lèvres de manière carnassière, puis il commença à ramper au-dessus d'elle.

_Oh oui ! Je te ferai crier mon nom, ma belle…_

« Oh, par Merlin ! » murmura Hermione en essayant de reprendre sa respiration et son calme, le visage empourpré. Dans son expérience, c'était la première fois qu'un homme la touchait comme cela aussi intensément. Ni les maladresses de Viktor, ni le manque d'assurances de Ron ne l'avaient transportée ainsi. Elle regarda Rogue se déplacer tel un prédateur au-dessus d'elle, et pendant de longues secondes, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

« Alors, vous capitulez ? » murmura Rogue après un moment, avec le même timbre sensuel qui avait fait chavirer la jeune sorcière auparavant. Encore une fois, elle répondit en bougeant le bassin et sentit sa raideur contre son pelvis. Il ravala un gémissement et pria pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Il l'observa avec un sourire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se radoucisse, à ce qu'elle le supplie de la pénétrer afin de mettre un terme à cette tension entre eux.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle eut un sourire malicieux et commença à se frotter intentionnellement contre lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Certainement pas… Vous n'avez gagné qu'une bataille, mais pas la guerre… MONSIEUR… »

-------------------

Hermione ferma les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens alors que le sorcier se déshabillait. Mais une pensée revenait sans cesse : elle désirait Rogue. Et pas seulement après son petit jeu érotique avec elle… Maintenant, elle arrivait à mettre un sens sur certains regards appuyés entre eux, sur ce frisson qui avait remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale deux jours auparavant, sur l'effet de combustion lente que cette homme produisait chez elle. Pourtant, comme elle avait nié et combattu inconsciemment ce désir !

« Ouvrez les yeux, Miss Granger… »

Le ton de la voix du sorcier n'était ni autoritaire, ni ironique. Hermione le dévisagea et quelque chose dans ses yeux la fit frissonner. Il l'observait comme une idole, en la vénérant.

« Regardez-vous… Est-ce que vous voyez ce halo bleu autour de vous ? »

_De quoi parle t'il ?_ Hermione jeta un œil sur son corps et ouvrit la bouche en réalisant qu'il avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » demanda t'elle soudain inquiète, en se tortillant à nouveau.

Il eut un bref rire. « Rien… ou presque… en comparaison de ce qui va venir. »

_Mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas m'arriver ! Il va me… _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette perspective qui lui procura du plaisir et le regarda pour la première fois. A sa réaction, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle vit immédiatement.

« Vous êtes flamboyant ! » s'écria t'elle.

Rogue recula dans la pénombre et jeta un regard sur sa silhouette. Il avisa autour de son corps un reflet rouge familier.

« Vous arrivez à la voir ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?… L'effet d'un sortilège ?… Vous voulez m'enchaîner à vous, c'est ça ? »

Rogue secoua la tête et se mit doucement à rire en avançant vers elle. « Non, bien que l'idée soit intéressante et tentante… Non, ça, Miss Granger, c'est une aura… »

« Une aura ?… » demanda t'elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Ignoreriez-vous ce que c'est ? » demanda t'il avec une ironie mordante en reprenant son attitude professorale. « Je décèle de l'incertitude dans votre ton… »

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je la vois maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'il fallait que je vous ouvre les yeux… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je vais vous montrer… »

Il grimpa sur le bureau et se positionna au-dessus d'elle comme s'il allait faire des pompes. En rougissant, Hermione laissa ses yeux se promener sur ses larges épaules et sa poitrine musclée et imberbe. Contrairement à ce que les vêtements qu'il portait laissaient supposer, il était vigoureux. Les muscles de ses bras étaient bien dessinés et se tendaient sans effort. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur cette peau pâle vers le nombril, là où une petite ligne sombre partait en direction du pelvis et vers… Hermione déglutit et sentit la chaleur l'envahir à nouveau en voyant sa superbe érection.

« Enlevez-moi les menottes, professeur… » chuchota t'elle, fascinée malgré elle.

Rogue répondit par un rire léger et se pencha sur son abdomen, où il déposa de doux baisers qui envoyèrent des frissons jusque dans l'épine dorsale de sa compagne.

« Laissez-moi vous toucher » implora t'elle, en se tortillant pour tenter de se mettre en contact avec lui.

Il continua sa délicieuse torture et remonta vers la douce vallée entre ses seins en prenant son temps. Le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra notablement.

« Et inverser nos rôles ?… Je ne crois pas, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi… » murmura Rogue sensuellement avant que sa langue ne s'enroule autour d'un mamelon ferme et ne commence son ballet infernal.

Hermione soupira et se cambra pour le toucher, incapable de résister à la montée du désir brûlant en elle. La jeune femme ressentait un besoin insatiable de toucher la peau de son professeur, de l'attirer à elle pour le caresser et lui infliger la torture qu'elle recevait maintenant. Mais sa fierté n'était pas prête à la faire abdiquer un pouce de terrain face à ce monstre d'orgueil qu'était Rogue.

« Bon sang !… Laissez-moi vous toucher ! » s'écria t'elle avec frustration.

La tête d'Hermione s'agita de gauche à droite alors que la bouche de Rogue s'acharnait de manière languissante et impitoyable sur chaque mamelon dressé comme une offrande. Le Maître des Potions se positionna à l'entrée de son sanctuaire et commença à la taquiner en appuyant son membre rigide contre elle, une sensation qui déclencha une série de tremblements en elle et l'obligea à crier son plaisir.

« Ohhhhhhhhh !!… Par pitié... C'EST TROP BON !! »

Elle ferma les yeux, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle, inconsciente du fait qu'il était en train d'enlever ses menottes. Avec surprise, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Rogue, assise sur le bord du bureau et rencontra son regard qui brillait d'une intensité nouvelle.

« Hermione…Je veux que tu te soumettes maintenant… » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Vous êtes… un monstre ! »

Il l'attira brutalement vers lui et la pénétra seulement en partie, puis ressortit immédiatement. Ce geste arracha un cri de plaisir et de frustration à Hermione, qui commença à se débattre furieusement entre ses bras.

« Soumets-toi ! » gronda Rogue.

« Je vous déteste ! Vous n'êtes qu'un… OOOOHHHH !!! »

Il venait à nouveau de la pénétrer et de ressortir en produisant une tension insupportable en elle. Hermione sentit qu'elle perdait la bataille contre son corps.

« ASSEZ !!!! » cria t'elle d'une voix implorante qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme lui griffer les épaules. Elle essayait désespérément de se coller contre lui pour le pousser à s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle-même. Avec difficulté, il se perdit encore dans les yeux brillants de la jeune sorcière et lui dit en haletant :

« Tu ne vois donc pas… que c'est aussi… une torture pour moi ?… Que j'ai envie… de ravager ton corps ?!… de te faire crier de plaisir… ?! »

Il ponctua ses paroles pleines de passion en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Au même instant, incapable de résister à ses propres besoins, il plongea en elle et étouffa leurs deux cris simultanés par un baiser brûlant.

Il la coucha sur le bureau et s'enfonça en elle profondément, son membre dur pompant et activant la friction en ce point si sensible chez elle. Avec bonheur, Hermione sentit la pression du plaisir promis monter en elle et enroula ses jambes étroitement autour de la taille de Rogue en l'encourageant désespérément, pendant qu'il lui embrassait le cou fiévreusement.

« Oh, par tous les dieux !!... C'est divin !!!… Oh, oui !!!… Encore… !!!! » se mit-elle à haleter, la tête rejetée en arrière, perdue dans des vagues grandissantes de plaisir. « Encore !!… Oh Merlin !!! C'est bon !!!… Oui !… Oui !… OUI !!… OUI !!!… SEVERUUUUS !!!!!…. »

Son cri perçant inonda les oreilles de Rogue comme une douce musique. Son coeur frissonna alors qu'il sentait les muscles intérieurs de la jeune femme se contracter autour de son membre douloureux. Il n'en fallut pas plus finalement pour qu'il explose à son tour en se raidissant contre elle dans un dernier assaut, l'inondant de sa semence, heureux de savoir qu'elle était à présent sienne…

A suivre…


	7. Coup de Foudre et Conséquences

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

Chapitre 7 : Coup de foudre et conséquences

Severus Rogue tenta lentement de se redresser mais fut étonné quand la jeune femme couchée sous lui le retint.

« Non, Reste… » murmura Hermione Granger doucement. « … Reste en moi… »

Rogue n'offrit aucune protestation et profita de cet instant de paix supplémentaire. Il déplaça juste ses bras et ses jambes pour transférer une partie de son poids et ne pas écraser la jeune femme qui venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Pourtant, la réalité de ce qu'il venait de faire déferla soudain sur lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ployant sous la honte, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle voit sa détresse passagère.

Hermione le sentit immédiatement se contracter et s'inquiéta, redoutant cet instant. L'amant impétueux et passionné qu'il avait été allait certainement céder la place au bloc de marbre insensible qu'il était quotidiennement. Mais elle en fut pour une surprise. Quand enfin il releva la tête et la regarda, elle comprit avec un choc qu'il était plutôt rongé par la culpabilité.

« Miss Granger… Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? »

Elle posa immédiatement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Qu'avons-_nous_ fait ? … » rectifia t'elle. « Pour ma part, je trouve que nous sommes parvenus à un accord… »

Interloqué, il la regarda, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Hermione éclata de rire devant cette expression inhabituelle de sincérité, presque comique, qu'il affichait.

« Allons… Ne faites pas cette tête ! »

« Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte… »

« Parfaitement… Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'école et j'ai pris un pied phénoménal !… »

Rogue la regarda avec horreur et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Vous vous entendez parler ?! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est que du sexe ! Vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire ? »

Rogue la regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela ! Et dire qu'il était prêt à assumer son erreur devant Dumbledore ! Cette fille devait être folle… Il secoua la tête et se releva, prêt à se rhabiller.

« Severus… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle à l'évocation mélodique de son nom. Elle avait une façon si douce de le prononcer. La jeune femme le rejoignit et se blottit contre sa poitrine en une telle demande de protection qu'il n'eut pas la force de la repousser. _Quel étrange mélange d'enfant et de femme… d'ange et de démon_... _Par tous les saints, je suis damn_

« Tu as crié mon prénom tout à l'heure » murmura t'il en acceptant de la serrer contre lui.

« Parce que tu as enfin dit le mien pour la première fois… »

« C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre… »

« Je sais… » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Si je l'avais fait plus tôt, tu ne serais pas allé jusqu'au bout… »

« Petite perverse… Si j'avais su… »

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre… » dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

Il lui rendit son baiser, lentement cette fois. Elle en profita pour lui caresser le bas du dos et les fesses en faisant de petits cercles concentriques avec ses doigts. Finalement, il s'écarta d'elle en lui prenant les mains.

« Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira. « Hermione, il faut que nous parlions… »

« Je n'aime pas le ton de cette phrase… »

« Et tu as raison… Je suis sensé être l'adulte ici. Et j'ai agi comme un… » Il laissa les mots en suspension mais à son expression, elle comprit qu'il était dégoûté par son comportement.

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal… »

Rogue lui jeta un regard qui indiqua à Hermione qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Rhabillons-nous et sortons d'ici… Quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. »

Elle opina du chef et se rhabilla silencieusement, inquiète de la suite qu'allaient prendre les événements. Avec maintes précautions, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sans prononcer un mot, puis ils parcoururent les couloirs déserts de l'école à cette heure de la nuit. Tacitement, Rogue la raccompagnait jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors.

« Vous réalisez naturellement que je ne peux pas vous laisser bavarder sur ce qui vient de se passer… » murmura Rogue de son meilleur ton froid.

Hermione jeta un regard vers lui et eut un frisson. Avec sa grande robe noire sévère, il était redevenu le professeur Rogue, l'éminent salaud arrogant de Poudlard. La jeune sorcière en fut tellement choquée et désolée pour lui qu'elle sentit quelque chose en elle se briser.

« Quelle confiance ! Comme si j'allais crier cette histoire sur tous les toits ! De toute manière, personne ne me croirait, alors… »

« Miss Granger ! » Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à s'arrêter. « Nous sommes embarqués sur le même bateau… Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous rendre compte que nous risquons notre peau tous les deux et qu'il y a bien plus en jeu que deux expulsions de cette école… »

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle l'implora du regard, croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Non… Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça… »

« Quoi ? » demanda t'il brutalement.

« Effacer ma mémoire… »

« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention… » Rogue la regarda avec surprise. « … Je voulais juste vous mettre en garde contre les dangers que vous couriez »

Hermione le regarda insolemment, le mettant au défi de terminer sa phrase et d'exprimer ses craintes. Rogue se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire et secoua la tête. La confrontation ne menait à rien avec elle. Il se radoucit et murmura d'une voix sourde, en tâchant de lui faire comprendre sa situation :

« Nous portons tous des masques… Moi, j'ai celui du traître et de l'espion … Je prends des risques énormes en ce moment même à vous parler ainsi… Si on me voyait… » Il jeta un rapide regard à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « … Ecoutez, je suis prêt à tout pour mener à bien ma mission auprès de l'Ordre… Quel qu'en soit le prix… Cela signifie entre autres que je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation – de toute façon stérile - et qui ne ferait que menacer nos deux existences… »

Hermione grimaça. Un silence lourd de sous-entendus passa entre eux. Il reprit doucement :

« Ne vous attachez pas à moi, Hermione... Je n'en vaux pas la peine… »

Le commentaire fit mouche, mais Hermione tâcha de ne pas lui montrer combien elle était blessée.

« Comme c'est présomptueux de votre part de croire que je m'intéresse à un salaud tel que vous… » dit crânement la jeune sorcière. « De toute façon, vous n'avez pas de cœur ! »

Rogue ignora la remarque qui se voulait blessante et eut un sourire glacial.

« Tout juste… Allez, venez… Je vous raccompagne… »

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Hermione évitait de regarder dans la direction de l'homme en noir à ses côtés et n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer dans sa chambre et réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Arrivée devant le portrait, elle dut réveiller la Grosse Dame pour pouvoir entrer dans la Tour. Après un dernier regard vers lui qu'elle voulait indifférent, elle passa la porte secrète et disparut.

Severus Rogue resta un instant immobile à réfléchir. Ce furent finalement les paroles de la Grosse Dame qui le tirèrent de ses pensées.

« Vous, vous avez été dure avec elle et vous le regrettez… »

Le sorcier retint une réplique cinglante. Il tourna brusquement les talons et partit, son immense robe noire virevoltant autour de lui…

---------------------------

Dans la solitude de leurs chambres, nos deux protagonistes passèrent une fort mauvaise nuit.

La première pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en se traitant de 'stupide Gryffondor'.

Le second se saoula jusqu'à tomber ivre mort sur son lit en maudissant le jour de sa naissance.

Leur aventure leur avait fait à chacun l'effet d'un ouragan emportant tout sur son passage, et pourtant, aucun des deux n'était prêt à admettre à ce moment précis qu'il était possible qu'un lien invisible se soit noué entre eux à leur insu. L'idée même que ce petit quelque chose pouvait exister, était d'ailleurs effrayante à leurs yeux et surtout pas envisageable pour la suite de leurs relations au quotidien…

Chacun tentait donc de se réconforter en se disant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en arriver là, quitte à nier l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et l'étrange phénomène qui les avait fait se sentir unis corps et âmes au summum de leurs plaisirs respectifs.

Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas être. Pas avec leurs caractères, diamétralement opposés.

D'ailleurs, tout les opposait… Leurs âges, leurs statuts sociaux, leurs personnalités, leurs convictions, même leurs avenirs…

Comme Hermione l'avait dit, ce n'était qu'une coucherie. Une aventure sans conséquences et sans lendemain. Et ils n'allaient pas en faire toute une histoire…

Hermione était décidée à ce que sa vie continue comme avant. Elle avait ses examens à passer et l'école à finir. Elle avait ses amis à chérir et à protéger. C'était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux dans un avenir incertain dominé par l'ombre de Voldemort. Et le professeur de potions n'y avait pas sa place.

Il n'était qu'un monstre égoïste et insensible, un tyran froid et diabolique qui se complaisait à terroriser ses élèves, et pas ce dieu du sexe qui l'avait fait grimpé aux rideaux rien qu'avec ses caresses et sa voix de velours… Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour s'arracher la tête et ne plus y penser !

Pour Rogue, il ne s'agissait que d'assouvir le désir puissant qu'il avait d'une femme… Les circonstances avaient fait qu'il s'en était pris à cette traînée de Granger parce qu'elle l'avait aguichée deux jours auparavant et qu'ils s'étaient trouvés seuls dans cette bibliothèque. Sa vie d'espion le soumettait à une pression infernale. Ce soir, il avait juste profiter d'un moment de détente que lui avait octroyé _volontairement_ – le terme le dérangeait tout de même – une étudiante consentante. Ce qui était arrivé n'avait aucune importance. A lui de veiller attentivement à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Et non, il n'éprouvait pas au fonds de lui, ce bouleversement qu'il essayait de faire taire en s'abrutissant d'alcool...

Par Merlin, que la fierté et l'autoprotection pouvaient être des sentiments puissants… Comme toujours dans ces circonstances, le destin allait se charger de les ramener à des considérations plus terre-à-terre…

A suivre…

===========================================================================================

_Voilà, j'ai décidé de prendre le contre-pied de l'histoire d'amour classique. Ils vont nier leurs sentiments. Ce qui risque de les mettre dans des situations bizarres ou cocasses à l'avenir…_

_Le titre est bien sûr inspiré du film du même nom avec Matthew Perry et la sublime Salma Hayek… Mais il n'est pas encore certain qu'ils connaissent la même destinée…_

_Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

===========================================================================================


	8. Porté disparu

_Salutations à vous, ô mes irréductibles fidèles ! ENFIN une suite ? NON ! SiiiiiiiiiiI !_

_Voilà, c'est reparti aussi pour « le Maître des Songes ». Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que ce pauvre Severus va encore morfler par la suite (quelle victime idéale !) et qu'Hermione va partir en quête pour le retrouver. Ce sera aussi un voyage initiatique à tous points de vue, en espérant que ce ne soit pas aussi long que « la Braise… »_

_NB : Le ton des premiers chapitres sera conservé. Les parties seront alors publiées ici dans une version alternative, plus « soft ». Je le signalerai et vous indiquerai le lien où aller pour trouver la version originale complète non censurée…_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous…_

**LE MAÎTRE DES SONGES**

Chapitre 8 : Porté disparu

Minerva McGonagall s'apprêtait à quitter ses appartements pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner lorsque le feu mourant dans la cheminée sembla soudain s'animer, puis redoubler d'intensité. Intriguée, elle leva les yeux vers la pendule magique dont l'une des aiguilles indiquait qu'une communication urgente de la part d'Albus Dumbledore allait avoir lieu. Il était près de sept heures. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage grave du Directeur de Poudlard prit soudain vie dans les braises et Minerva comprit immédiatement à son expression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe t-il, Albus ? »

« Severus n'est pas rentré hier soir… »

Minerva comprit immédiatement le message et sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle savait que le Maître des Potions avait été convoqué par Voldemort pour une réunion de Mangemorts à la tombée de la nuit précédente. Lorsque son collègue s'absentait ainsi, c'était elle qui effectuait les rondes pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs passé le couvre-feu.

Quand le Professeur de Transfiguration pénétra dans l'étude de Dumbledore, elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas seule avec le Directeur.

« Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici de si bonne heure ? »

La jeune femme était pâle et semblait secouée. Habillée à la hâte – elle avait mal boutonnée sa chemise – elle était l'image même de la détresse et de l'inquiétude.

Dumbledore prit la parole gravement.

« Minerva, Miss Granger est venue me trouver précipitamment il y a une demi-heure, extrêmement agitée et troublée. Je pense que cela n'est pas sans rapport avec la disparition de Severus… » Le vieil homme se tourna vers la jeune sorcière. « … Racontez à Minerva ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure… »

Dans sa chaise, Hermione s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Et bien, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange… Enfin, je crois que c'était un rêve… »

Incertaine, Hermione regarda Dumbledore pour s'en convaincre. Le vieil homme se contenta de hocher la tête pour la rassurer et l'inviter à poursuivre.

« … J'étais dans un endroit isolé. Il faisait nuit et une vingtaine de personnes se tenaient à mes côtés. Nous étions tous réunis autour d'un braséro dont les flammes ne nous réchauffaient pas. Je ne distinguais les visages d'aucune des personnes présentes. Une haute figure encapuchonnée se tenait devant nous tous et parlait, mais je ne parvenais pas à saisir un mot de ce qu'il disait. Les autres écoutaient en silence. La silhouette semblait s'adresser à chacun d'entre eux, à tour de rôle. Un par un, mes compagnons quittaient les lieux et disparaissaient dans la nuit, tels des fantômes… » Hermione s'interrompit et frissonna. « … J'ai compris à un moment pourquoi je ne voyais pas leurs visages : ils portaient des masques horribles, des sortes de têtes de mort… »

« Des Mangemorts… » coupa McGonagall d'une voix blanche.

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ils recevaient leurs ordres de Vous sav… Voldemort… A cet instant, quand j'ai réalisé en compagnie de qui je me trouvais, il s'est tourné vers moi… » Elle frissonna, le regard fixe perdu dans le vide. « … C'était horrible. Il n'a plus rien d'humain, vous savez ? Sa peau est parcheminée, pâle, maladive… On dirait un reptile avec une vague forme humaine... Et ces yeux… Ils vous glacent le sang et vous transpercent comme s'ils lisaient à travers vous… »

Hermione serra les poings, déglutit et chassa la vision terrifiante. Dumbledore hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, compatissant.

« Continuez, mon enfant. »

« … J'étais pétrifiée de terreur et je le fixais comme hypnotisée. A cet instant, je l'ai entendu me dire d'une voix sifflante, que je devais retourner à Poudlard et que je devais continuer à lui rapporter les moindres faits et gestes du Directeur et d'Harry, que mon travail serait récompensé et que j'aurai tout ce que je désirais au monde... Finalement, je me suis agenouillée devant lui, puis je lui ai baisé la main… » Hermione eut une telle expression de dégoût que Minerva McGonagall ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver le même malaise.

« … Il s'est tourné vers mon voisin de droite et je me suis levée, mue par je ne sais quelle volonté… Je voulais m'enfuir à toutes jambes en hurlant, mais c'est calmement que j'ai quitté le Cercle des Mangemorts… Je ne maîtrisais pas ce corps mais j'étais une spectatrice tout à fait consciente de mon environnement : j'ai distingué autour de moi d'immenses pierres dressées vers le ciel et des arches… Et c'est alors que ça s'est produit… En franchissant une sorte de portail, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir été frappée par la foudre… Le choc a été tel que je me suis réveillée en hurlant, aveuglée, totalement désorientée. Pendant de longues secondes, j'ai cru que j'étais encore au centre de cette clairière et que Voldemort m'avait envoyé un Impardonnable, que j'étais morte… Mais en y repensant, en revoyant la scène, l'éclair qui m'a transpercé ne venait pas de Lui, ni d'un autre Mangemort… Ça s'est passé au dessus de ma tête, au moment où j'ai franchi une arcade… »

« Etrange… Hermione, êtes-vous coutumière de ce genre de rêves ? »

« Non… Enfin, pas de manière aussi vivide… Je veux dire qu'il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars horribles impliquant des Mangemorts, mais jamais avec autant de détails criant de vérité… »

« Harry a fait des rêves similaires à une époque. Il voyait des événements impliquant Voldemort. Après vérifications, il s'est avéré que ce qu'il voyait s'était réellement passé… »

« Je ne comprends pas, Professeur, j'étais là et Voldemort ne m'a pas reconnu, j'en suis sûre… C'était comme si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Harry était lui-même dans ses visions et Voldemort connaissait sa présence. Ils avaient établi un lien destructeur via la cicatrice. En ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes juste un témoin passif. Néanmoins, le professeur Rogue est allé à une réunion de Mangemorts hier soir et il n'est toujours pas rentré… »

« Par Merlin, Albus, vous croyez que ce qu'a vu Miss Granger, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Severus ? »

« Je l'ignore, Minerva…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. « Vous voulez dire que j'étais dans le corps de… »

« Miss Granger, j'accorde une attention toute particulière à ce que vous nous avez dit mais je n'en tire aucune conclusion hâtive. Peut-être que si vous décrivez cet endroit où a eu lieu cette réunion, nous pourrons faire des recherches… »

« Et bien, c'était à la campagne. Il faisait frais et en levant la tête, je distinguais nettement les étoiles dans le ciel… Les hautes pierres qui soutenaient les arches ressemblaient à des mégalithes. Il y en avait tout autour de notre groupe, je crois… Cela formait comme un cercle… Oui, un Cercle, c'est ça ! Comme celui de Stonehenge ! »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Sûre et certaine. J'ai même distingué un second anneau de pierres… »

« Intéressant et inquiétant… Tout le monde doit craindre ce qu'il est possible d'invoquer dans les Cercle de Pierres. Heureusement, les sorciers trouvent rarement une juste récompense à leurs efforts… Sauf si Voldemort décide d'y pratiquer un sacrifice… »

« Quelle horreur ! Albus, vous ne voulez pas dire… ? »

« Ce n'est pas une hypothèse à écarter. Dans quelques jours, ce sera le solstice d'hiver… »

« Mon Dieu… Severus… »

« Ne nous avançons pas tant que nous ne savons pas où il se trouve et ce qui lui est arrivé. Je vais contacter Armand Saint-André. C'est un Moldu mais il connaît et surveille tous les Cercles situés dans notre pays. S'il y a des activités suspectes, il pourra nous en informer. Il nous a déjà rendu service et sera ravi de nous aider à nouveau. »

« Pourrais-je le rencontrer ? » demanda Hermione à brûle point.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

« Je n'osais vous le demander, mon enfant, tellement vous paraissiez secouée. Bien évidemment, vous êtes la seule à savoir reconnaître de quel Cercle il s'agit et donc la mieux placée pour pouvoir retrouver le Professeur Rogue… si vous souhaitez participer aux recherches… »

« Je ferai mon possible pour vous aider, bien sûr... » Hermione hésita, avant d'ajouter : « Professeur, pourquoi ai-je été le témoin de ces choses ? Avez-vous une explication ? »

« Aucune pour l'instant. Ces phénomènes sont rares et la plupart du temps, inconscients, à moins d'avoir établi un lien particulier avec la personne concernée... » Dumbledore regarda Hermione par-dessus ses verres demi-lunes. « … Je doute que dans votre cas, le professeur Rogue et vous soyez suffisamment proches pour qu'il vous influence pareillement, à compter que Severus en ait les capacités… »

Hermione se mit soudain à rougir en écartant rapidement les souvenirs brûlants de sa rencontre avec le Maître des Potions et les étranges phénomènes qui s'étaient produits. A cet instant, elle se garda bien de croiser le regard de Dumbledore et murmura juste un « Je vois… » suffisamment général pour faire croire au vieil homme qu'elle était troublée et comprenait ce qu'il impliquait par là.

« Essayez de penser à autre chose, Hermione. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous exempter de cours aujourd'hui ?... »

« Non. Je crois que ça ira mieux si j'ai l'esprit occupé. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire. « Je comprends parfaitement. Néanmoins, si vous êtes obsédée par ces images, n'hésitez pas à en parler à votre Directrice... Quant à moi, je vous ferai appeler dès que j'aurai parlé avec Saint-André. »

« Très bien. »

La jeune femme se leva, visiblement encore sous le choc. Dumbledore et McGonagall la regardèrent quitter le bureau en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Albus ? » demanda McGonagall.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance et d'impuissance.

« Rien de bon, je le crains, Minerva. Hâtons-nous de retrouver Severus et l'avenir nous le dira… »

A suivre…


End file.
